


Do Daddies Get Scared?

by barsonaddict



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Background Barson, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barsonaddict/pseuds/barsonaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafael's daughter has a bad dream. Inspired by a post on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Daddies Get Scared?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StanfouQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanfouQueen/gifts).



"Daddy!" 

He's instantly wide awake, rushing out of bed and across the hall to his daughter's bedroom. 

"Niña, what is it? What's wrong?" 

Waking in the middle of the night is not a common occurrence for Catalina Barba. At almost four years old, she sleeps like she does everything else: completely committed to the cause. 

Her reply is prevented by hysterical sobbing, so Rafael picks her up and she automatically wraps her little arms around his neck, holding tight. He reaches out and turns on her bedside lamp, squinting at the sudden brightness. 

"It's alright, Niña. Daddy's here now. Don't be upset," he whispers into her ear, rubbing her back and gently swaying side to side, unconsciously mimicking his actions from when his baby girl was still an actual baby. 

A minute passes before her cries settle down, and when it's just a few sniffles Rafael sits down on the edge of her bed, peeling her arms off his neck to sit her on his lap. He uses the hem of his white tshirt to wipe her face, then cradles her into his chest, rubbing her back again. 

"Can you tell Daddy what's wrong now, Niña?" he asks quietly. 

Catalina sniffles and rubs a tiny fist into her tired eyes. "Scary dream," she whispers. 

"Oh, baby. Daddy's sorry you had a scary dream. Do you remember what happened?"

She nods, head rubbing against his chest. "A bear chaseded Noah all the way home."

"Mi preciosa, that is scary. But I promise, there are no bears where Noah is." Noah and Olivia had left early that morning for seven year old Noah's first ever camping trip with the Outdoor Adventure Club from his school. 

"No bears?" Catalina questions, craning her head back to look in her father's eyes. She had Liv's assessing gaze down pat. Rafael is a strong proponent of Nurture over Nature; both their children, while being adopted, were little carbon copies of their parents most of the time. 

Shaking his head, Rafael reinforced his statement, "No bears. Mommy will keep Noah safe, Niña, you don't need to worry about him."

"You keep me safe Daddy?" her question interrupted by a yawn. 

"Si, Niña. Daddy will keep you safe."

He moves to lay her down, but Catalina channels her inner barnacle and clings to her father. "No, Daddy! Stay with you!" she cries. 

He shifts her back to his shoulder, whispering reassurances that he's not going anywhere. 

Looking at the twin-sized bed, he contemplates snuggling with her here, just until she falls asleep; but doesn't want to take the chance that he falls asleep too- his back would never forgive him. 

Reaching over to turn the light out again, he says, "Come on, Niña. Let's go sleep in Mommy and Daddy's bed."

The smile that lights up her face is all the agreement he needs. 

"Mommy says I has to sleep in my bed like a big girl," Catalina whispers with a cheeky grin as Rafael carries her into the master bedroom. 

"I know, but this is just one time, and it's just because you had a scary dream, understand?" Catalina agrees with a sleepy nod. "For tonight only- you can cuddle with me."

He places her gently in the middle of the king-sized bed, pulling Liv's pillow over for her to sleep on. He climbs in and gets settled under the covers, smiling when Catalina scoots over and burrows under his arm. 

"Daddy?"

"Si, Niña?"

"Do daddies get scared?" 

Rafael smiles slightly at the innocence in her tone. "Sometimes. Daddies can have scary dreams too."

"Really?" Catalina questions with wide eyes. 

"Really," he answers, pressing a kiss into her hair. 

"Good thing I'm here, in case you have a scary dream, Daddy."

Rafael laughs lightly. "Good thing, Niña. It's time to close your eyes and go to sleep now. Te amo," he says quietly, running his fingers through her hair to soothe her. 

"T'amo, Daddy," Catalina yawns. "F'rever n' a'ways."

"Forever and always," he whispers back, feeling her breathing start to even out and her grip on his arm slacken as she falls back to sleep. Rafael quickly follows, his heart full of love for his little angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Niña- baby (girl)  
> Mi preciosa- my precious  
> Te amo- I love you


End file.
